


What Do I Owe You?

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butts, M/M, Masturbation, Oswalds a slut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim returns home work to find a nice surprise from Oswald in his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I Owe You?

Jim’s P.O.V

I entered my apartment, closing the door and throwing the keys in the pot on the side. I rubbed my eyes and took my coat off putting it on the coat rack by the door. Another long hard day and Barbara was still not home and she didn’t even bother to tell me where she was and if she was safe. Oh well I didn’t need her after all she’d made it quite clear she didn’t need me. I sighed and wondered further in to the apartment. I heard a small sound like a muffled whimper from the bedroom and frowned. Probably my imagination, I was tired after all. I made myself a drink and sat down on the couch. I should think about selling this place and getting a new one. Too many bad memories in this place. But it wasn’t exactly mine to sell. Maybe I could move in with Harvey for a little while until I found a better place. I just had to put up with him even more in the day. I suppose if I could put up with him at work I could put up with him at home. I heard another sound from the bedroom, louder this time. I frowned and got to my feet. I grabbed my gun from its holster and crept to the bedroom. I pushed open the door a little and went inside. 

I almost dropped my gun at what I saw before me. In the centre of the bed was Oswald, two fingers inside himself and his free hand gripping his length. His eyes were closed, biting his bottom lip as he fingered himself. He moaned once more, louder again. He hadn’t noticed me. I didn’t know what the hell to do. Do I just leave and leave him to it? Do I get him the hell out of here?   
“Oh fuck…James,” Oswald moaned.  
As if on cue he finished, cum coating his hand and belly. I found myself standing at full attention. I was turned on by this? Oswald’s eyes opened and they locked with mine. He remained still on the bed, watching me. I could see he was thinking about his next move. 

Oswald climbed off the bed and walked over to me as if everything was completely normal. When he reached me he kissed my cheek before sinking to his knees. He unbuckled my belt and loosened my trousers. He then pulled me out of my boxers and kissed my tip. I shuddered and he took me in his mouth. I let out a breath, not knowing what to do with my hands. He began bobbing his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he reached it. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. My grip on his hair got tighter as I lost myself to the feeling of his warm, wet mouth wrapped around my cock. Oswald hummed around me and I began soft thrusts. Oswald gripped my base and began to move his hand back and forth, soon timing his head and hand together perfectly. 

I groaned his name and his mouth left me with a wet pop. He got to his feet, looking in to my eyes as if for praise. I placed my hand on the back of his head and kissed him hard. I needed him. He clearly needed me or else I wouldn’t have found him on my bed fucking himself. I continued kissing him, his lips, his cheeks, his jaw and his neck as I pushed him on to the bed. I climbed on top of him, rubbing my erection against his. He moaned at the contact and god did I want to hear more of his moaning. I placed kisses and bites on his chest before rolling him over on to his front. I kissed my way down his back down to his rear. Oswald forced himself on all fours in front of me. 

“I want you to tell me what you were thinking about,” I whispered in his ear.  
“You of course,” Oswald responded.  
“What about me? What was I doing to you?”  
“You were fucking me on this bed.”  
“How was I fucking you exactly?”  
“You forced me on to all fours and took me hard.”  
“How many times have you thought about this?”  
“Too many to remember I guess.”

I smiled to myself and forced myself inside of him without warning. Oswald cried out, jolting forward and tensing around me. I grabbed his hips and forced him close to me. I started a hard pace, forcing moans from him with each thrust. His head fell forward in to the pillow, muffling his moans. His hands gripped the sheets as he was in pure ecstasy. I moaned at the feeling of his tightness. I’d never had anything so tight. Oswald forced himself back on me making me moan. I continued pounding in to Oswald, his moans getting louder each time. I soon hit a spot inside of him that made his back arch and throw his head back, crying out my name.   
“Oh god James right there please,” Oswald moaned.

I gave him what he wanted and continued the pace. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began rubbing him in time with my thrusts. Somehow he got even louder. Thank god there was nobody living next door. I forced him up so his back was against my chest. Using my free hand I grabbed his hair, pulling his head back.

“Cum for me,” I growled in his ear before nipping at it.   
All it took was one more thrust and Oswald spilling once more on to my hand and the bed sheets, letting out a groan. He tightened around me forcing me in to my own orgasm. I spilled everything in to him, biting his neck. Oswald fell on to the bed clearly exhausted. I smiled to myself and lay down next to him.  
“I’d like you to find me touching myself more often if this is what I get out of it,” Oswald said.   
“Maybe I could return the favour.”  
“Friends don’t owe friends silly.”


End file.
